The objective, now complete, was to construct an instrument which would allow a user to classify cells in radioautographs manually while obtaining an automatic nuclear and background count for each cell classified. The apparatus has been redesigned for field model production. Substantive work on cell kinetics of L1210 leukemia in tissue culture and as well of macrophage culture P388D1, is in progress.